U00001
I've always been a kind of person that finds logical explanations for things when they go weird, but what I have witnessed a few days ago... I can't explain any of it. But, I think what may have caused what happened a few days ago dates back to my childhood. Ages ago when I was just a child. It was just a normal night, my parents were both food critics, and nearly every night they would feed me dinner, then eat out somewhere as parts of their jobs. Back then leaving a ten year old at home alone was a bit more acceptable, and I didn't mind, nothing ever happened. Except for that one time. Anyhow, it was just a normal night, my parents were out, and I was up in my room playing my Nintendo. Then suddenly, I hear the door open, then shut. It wasn't my parents, they say hello when they usually get home, and I was sure I had locked the door. I was scared out of my wits. I was suppoused to call 911 if this happened, but our only phone was downstairs. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so I simply wedged myself between the floor and my bed. It was the only hiding place I could think of, anyways the footsteps eventually came into my room. From under the bed all I could see were two dark, strangely disfigured feet. This was no robber, no, I don't even know what it is or was, I don't even want to think about it. Anyways, I could see the feet walk up to my closet, and remain motionless, as if it was in some sort of trance. I thought this was my chance to run downstairs, but I shouldn't have even tried to move from under the bed. As soon as I got myself out, I stood up, and was about to dart to the exit of my room. Then, I saw it. I saw it turn it's head completely around to look at me. I don't remember what it looked like, because as soon as it turned it's head, I shut my eyes and ran out the door. Shutting my eyes was usually something I did, because of scary movies, whenever something scary appears I shut my eyes. After running out, I suddenly wondered what it was doing, because it didn't sound like it was following me, so I looked back, very cautiously into the room. It was gone. It just vanished into thin air. I never told my parents about what happened, and I will never get to. They're both dead now. But, the reason I never told them... It was that I had decided to brush the whole experience off as just a part of my child imagination. But, maybe I should've told my folks about it, it could've saved me from the nightmares that followed. Anyhow, you must be wondering why I am talking about my childhood experience, when what happened occured only a few days ago. Well, I think I am ready to get into that now... My dad passed away 2 years ago, my mom followed five months ago. I had inherited our family's old home, but I have decided to sell it, considering I already own my own home and I need the money to put into savings for a few plans I have for the future. Anyways, a few days ago I had visited the house one last time to collect a few remaining things. I was walking around my room, just not being able to believe... all of this. Where I grew up, where I played my first video game, where me and my pals would play, all of it... just going to someone else. Maybe I would've cancelled the deal if what had happened didn't happen. I remembered I had a box with all of my old video games under the bed, so I slid under it to grab the box. Then I heard it. I head footsteps coming into my room. I froze up, I know those dark, disfigured feet. I froze up, not knowing what it would do. Then I saw a dark, disfigured hand slide a key under the bed. Then it just... walked out of the room. I don't have that key anymore. I gave the key to the home's new owner. It's his problem now. I think I am safe to say... it will never happen to me again. Category:U Category:New Additions